Le trio infernal
by Keurjani
Summary: Une nouvelle ère s'annonce à Poudlard avec l'arrivée du trio infernal. Entre catastrophe,sadisme, humour et Yaoisme, les Keurjani n'ont pas fini de tout chambouler.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Djehra Keurjani ( pour ce chapitre du moins )

Titre : Le trio infernal

Genre : Action, mystère, romance, humour sadisme

Disclaimer : Harry et son univers sont à J.K.Rowling mais tout le reste est à Keurjani.

Note : Amusez-vous bien et accrochez vos ceintures !

Suite au succès phénoménale qu'avait rencontré « Harry Potter », le livre le plus célèbre chez les jeunes, il s'était développé une étrange maladie chez ceux qui le lisaient ou l'avaient lu : il s'agissait de la potter-mania. Celle-ci pouvait atteindre des degrés différends selon la personnalité de lecteur ou de la lectrice. L'exemple le plus étrange était sûrement le trio inséparable des Keurjani, en Guadeloupe. Elles avaient toutes lues les livres et vu les films, mais une seule possédait la collection entière des livres à propos de jeune sorcier, tandis que l'autre possédait tous les objets ayant traits au célèbre survivant et la dernière, elle, ne possédait pas les livres et ni les DVD, mais était la mémoire vivante et le dictionnaire ambulant sorcier/ moldus du groupe.

Vous devez vous dire que jusque là il n'y avait rien d'étrange à remarquer et vous auriez raison. Seulement ces jeunes filles âgées de 15,16 et 17 ans eurent l'immense honneur de recevoir, lors de la récréation du matin, docilement apportée par un colibri géant, trois lettres écrites à l'encre verte émeraude.

- Djehra, qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après toi ?

- On a qu'à ouvrir la lettre Lumi-Kohaï.

- Ca me dit quelque chose …. Dit Bel Uriel.

- Normal, Harry a reçu sa lettre d'admission de la même façon, sauf que lui c'était des hiboux et non des colibris !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attende alors les filles ?

Les trois jeunes filles ouvrir simultanément leurs enveloppes et commencèrent à lire le contenu des lettres, parchemins couverts d'une jolie écriture verte, tandis que le temps leur paraissait se figer. Chaque lettre semblable aux deux autres :

_Collège Sorcier de Poudlard _

_Ecosse, Royaume Unis_

_Chère demoiselle _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes officiellement invitées à passer un séjour au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Cependant ce séjour demeurera un séjour scolaire, c'est pourquoi vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures dont vous aurez besoin pour bon déroulement de votre scolarité provisoire. _

Nous vous prierons de nous excuser de ne pas vous avoir avertis plus tôt mais vos noms en tant que sorcières ne nous sont apparus que tardivement. Nous enverrons quelqu'un vous chercher lundi prochain.

_Agréablement votre _

_Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

- Après lecture, les trois jeunes filles remirent ensembles les lettres dans leurs enveloppes avant de pousser un cri en toute synchronisation

KIAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le lycée fut secoué par le nombre de décibels de leurs voix réunies, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'elles ne se calment et soient en état de parler normalement, enfin, si l'on peut dire, car avec elle rien n'était vraiment normal. Ce fut Lumina, la plus habituée à crier, qui se remit en premier, suivie par Djehra, puis plus tardivement de Bel Uriel.

- Vous y croyez-vous ? Demanda Lumina.

- Ca peut être vrai, répondit Béli.

- Mais ça peut être une sale blague, fit remarquer Lumi.

- Bel Uriel, tu as 17 ans non ? Demanda Djehra.

- Oui mais ….

- Viens.

Djehra entraîna Bel Uriel vers un coin paumé près du bâtiment administratif, Lumina les suivant intriguée.

- Nous savons deux choses sur la magie : on peut la faire sans soucis du ministère à partir de 17 ans et elle peut fonctionner sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je vois Djé mais ….. répondit Béli mais elle fut coupée par un cri de Lumina

- Bien trouvé sempaï !

- Perspicace pour une fois Lumi-Kohaï.

- Ouais ben moi je vois toujours pas !

- Ok je vais t'expliquer Béli. Tu vas lancer un sort de révélation sur la feuille pour voir s'il s'agit d'une farce. Si rien ne se passe, alors c'est que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie dans le cas contraire on avisera.

Bel Uriel la regarda puis regarda Lumina. Apparemment elles étaient toutes deux saines d'esprits et attendaient qu'elle réagisse.

- Mais … mais ….. mais….

Les regards des deux autres la fit se taire. Elle se concentra sur la feuille comme Djehra le lui avait appris pour se détendre, la feuille en main avant d'incanter à voix basse.

- Révélatio !

La feuille frémit, s'envole de quelques centimètres et revint se poser dans ses mains. Rien n'avait changé, sauf une mention en bas qui était apparue :

Astucieux l'utilisation du Révélatio. J'espère que vous voilà rassurées. Les trois jeunes filles auraient voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de leur bouches, leur donnant l'aire de poissons hors de l'eau. Djehra se re-saisit. - Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t-elle. « … » - On va rencontrer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dray et tout les autres ! - Dray ? Tout … tout le monde ? - Ouais exactement ! Un nouveau hurlement de joie parcourus le lycée, perçant profondément les tympans de tous les êtres vivants présents. La cloche sonna peu après ce qui ne donna pas envie aux jeunes filles de retourner en cours moldus. Comment suivre les cours normaux quand on se dit intérieurement que à partir de lundi elles suivraient leurs cours à Poudlard ? Et la question que Lumina, Bel Uriel et Djehra se posaient était qui viendrait les chercher le lundi suivant ? Car on pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de Dumbledore. 

-------- T.B.C --------

Djehra : C'est moi qui me suis chargé du premier chapitre de notre histoire. Vous en pensez quoi les girls ?

Béli : J'en pense quoi ? O.O , t'es génial, super douée, intelligente, sympathique, je t'ai dit que tu étais géniale ? Le chapitre suivant, c'est moi qui l'écrit ! Oui, bref le prof qui viendra c'est …. ? J'ai du boulot moi, un chapitre à écrire, on se voit au prochain.

Lumi : C'était chouette mais moi j'ai rien à faire mon tour d'écrire n'est pas encore venu. Pas juste. En tout cas c'est bien parti. Dépêche d'écrire Béli !

P.S. : Nous ferons en sorte de publier un chapitre par semaine et tout les dimanches. Donc n'hésitez pas à nous suivre dans nos aventures.

Pour nous faire plaisir on vous demande rien d'autre qu'une petite review afin de récompenser nos efforts.

Merci d'avance ;


	2. Poudlard nous voilà

Auteur : Bel Uriel Keurjani (juste celui-ci )

Genre : Action, mystère, romance, humour ( beaucoup d'humour ), sadisme…

Disclaimer : Bref, ce qui n'appartient pas à l'auteur et bien c'est à nous Keurjani.

Le lundi matin promettait beaucoup, oui énormément, aussi énorme que le sac de sport que traînait derrière elle Bel Uriel, elle avait croisé dans son transport Djehra, étrangement elle n'était pas aussi chargée. Le ridicule ne tus pas ! Non, évidement, Djehra manqua s'étrangler lorsque Bel Uriel manquant une marche se retrouva, elle, au bas, sur le trottoir avec son sac décidément trop gros.

- Bon sang, ma parole, t'as le Titanic dans ton sac !

- Ca tombe à pic non ? Rigole vas-y, la honte de ma vie ! Décidé, je m'efface.

Djehra l'aida à se relever en se retenant de rigoler, il fallait encore arriver devant le bahut, les quelques témoins de la chute « du mur de Berlin » ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à 7h00, l'heure de leur départ n'avait pas été fixée. Lumina se retint de hurler à pleins poumons leurs noms, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Djehra fut rassurée de ne pas entendre crier, comme Bel Uriel, elle avait un sac de sport, beaucoup moins gros, tout juste passe partout.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va à Poudlard !

- Cris plus fort Lumina, je suis sûre que le type au bout de la rue t'as pas entendue ! Railla Béli qui se reçu un coup de coude de la part de Djehra pour la faire taire.

- Non ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que tu parles un peu trop fort, dit-elle.

- Et là, elle a juste un peu parlé, parlé simplement, avec une voix pareille tu devrais commenter les matchs de Quidditch.

- Merci les filles, vous avez l'air franchement enthousiaste !

Ca ne ce voyait pas mais Djehra était morte de trouille, quant à Bel Uriel son cerveau ,n'avait toujours pas reconnecté depuis la nouvelle, elle pensait rêver, quoique la chute dans la bitume lui fit plutôt penser à un cauchemar.

- Comment tes parents on réagi à la nouvelle ?

Brillante question de Lumina, Djehra bafouilla un peu, Bel Uriel avait l'air subitement intéressait par une tache sur ses chaussures.

- Bel Uriel, qu'on dit tes parents ? Insista Lumi.

- Mes parents ne connaissent pas Harry Potter, je les vois mal comprendre que je vais à Poudlard.

- Djé ? Demanda Lumi.

- Ben, j'ai dit à maman et à Raymond, il a rit en disant que je rentrerais dîner ce soir, il est persuadé que c'est un mensonge alors …

- Ben moi, quand je l'ai dit à ma mère et à Raymond, elle a beaucoup rit, j'ai bien cru qu'elle s'étouffait, jusqu'à ce que je lui montre la lettre, là, elle c'est évanouie, sinon elle est heureuse !. Dit ton sac à l'ai super lourd il y a quoi dedans ?

- Le Titanic, tu aurais du voir le naufrage ! Répondit sarcastiquement Djehra.

- Merci de ton humour, pas grand-chose, juste les bouquins d'Harry Potter de ma collection et puis quelques classiques auquel je tiens, des mangas, des magasines… puis il restait plus beaucoup de place, quelques sous-vêtements, un ou deux pantalons, deux T-shirt, ma brosse à dent et … et rien du tout, des babioles ! Répondit Béli.

- Juste des babioles… hein ? Railla Djé.

- T'as pas grand-chose Djé, remarque Lumina.

- Ouais, contrairement à Bel Uriel, j'ai pris l'essentiel, des vêtements et une trousse de toilettes, c'est tout.

- Evidement l'essentiel, le reste est rangé au frais dans son adorable petite tête blonde, tu feras des jalouses avec ta mémoire !

Il n'était pas rare de voire ce trio insolite au beau milieu de la cours, d'ailleurs les élèves s'habituaient au cri hystériques de Lumina le matin, pour preuve ils l'évitaient.

- D'après vous, qui va venir nous chercher ? Moi, je voudrais que ce soit Rogue … Je suis nul en physique mais j'adore la chimie, je me vois bien à faire des potions !

- Franchement, Béli tu te vois, t'ensevelir dans un cachot froid, humide et sombre, moi j'espère que ce sera McGonagall, déclara Djehra.

- Evidement, bien sur ça promet le trajet, vous n'allez pas arrêter de parler travail ! Hermione va sérieusement se faire des soucis avec ton arrivée ! Dit Lumina, une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux.

- Je te comprend pas Lumi-Kohaï, mon niveau est bien trop bas, j'ai tout de même l'intention de prendre runes dans mon planning mais …

- Vous déblatérez, coupa Lumina, moi je voudrais que ce soit notre prof de DFCM, je me demande qui occupera le poste maudit cette année ? J'ai envie de me frotter au force du mal, voir un peu l'obscur, combattre un sorcier en duel et …

- Pitié nos oreilles ! S'écrièrent Béli et Djehra en même temps.

- Je vous dis Rogue !

- Non, McGO !

- Vous déraillez le prof de DFCM !

La cloche sonna, finalement elles jugèrent qu'elles attiraient trop l'attention restant planté là au milieu de la coure. Il y avaient assez d'arbres ici et ne tenant pas à prendre racines, elles se dirigèrent vers les célèbres et moins réputer immonde toilettes de filles.

- Je me demande comment on va se rendre à Poudlard, à balai, un porte au loin ?

Lumina avait à peine finit de poser sa question qu'il y eut un bruit comme si quelqu'un était tombé dans les toilettes, un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans les airs et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur …Un monstre, habillé d'une robe de sorcière, des douzaines de collier de perles autour du cou, une centaine de bracelet à chaque bras et, sur sa tête, deux yeux énormes et globuleux. Lumina hurla, Djehra faillit s'étrangler, Bel Uriel resta la bouche ouvert car le monstre était Sybille Trelawney, très connu pour ses divagations en tant que prof de divination, elle était trempé. Le trio, passablement déçu, éclatèrent néanmoins de rire lorsque Sybille essora sa robe de sorcier. Elle les toisa froidement en dodelinant de la tête.

- Hum… je vois beaucoup de mésaventure, toi la blonde, tu te casseras la jambe et les lunettes avec ! Assez de bavardage, je suis venu vous chercher.

- Pourquoi pas Rogue ? McGonagall Le prof de DFCM ? S'écrièrent les trois jeunes filles en même temps.

- Ils étaient trop pris, votre venu est vraiment inattendu, évidement ça tombe sur moi !

- Et comment on y va ? A dos de hiboux, non de colibri géant ? Demanda Bel Uriel.

- Petite sotte, vous avez l'âge de transplaner non ? Alors faite-le, je suis venu chercher celles qui ne peuvent pas le faire, vos sacs vous rejoindront là-bas.

Elle les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Bien, Mesdemoiselles, veuillez vous tenir solidement à moi pour le voyage, pas si fort voyons ! Bien allons …

- Moi, je fais quoi, j'ai jamais transplané de ma vie ! Je veux pas être couper en deux, comment voulez-vous que… Béli n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elles avaient disparus le laissant là. Elle sursauta, elle n'allait pas être ne reste quitte à finir en Alaska, elle respira profondément, déterminer, elle fit un pas en avant criant à plein poumons « chemin de Traverse » !

Deux heures que Lumina et Djehra parcouraient de long en large la rue, alarmées, posant toujours la même question. A leurs grands étonnement, leurs profs ne semblait pas partager leur inquiétude quand à l'absence de Bel Uriel.

- Elle arrivera. Il lui faut du temps, de Guadeloupe à ici il y a du chemin, le transplanage fatigue énormément, elle est lente, elle arrivera.

Il y eu soudain un hurlement, quelqu'un qu'on égorge, les jeunes filles fendirent la foule, bien contente de remettre la man sur Bel Uriel. Cette dernière était trempé de la tête au pied, le jeune fille était réapparu dans le bain d'un particulier qui ne semblait pas apprécier de voir surgir une inconnu dans sa baignoire ( on se demande pourquoi ? ). Il criait encore lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent.

- La pire expérience de toute ma vie, plus jamais, moi transplaner… où elle est cette …. De Sybille, fille de …. Attends un peu vieille peau….

- Vous voilà enfin, j'ai cru que vous étiez perdu, s'exclama dédaigneusement Trelawney.

- Ca vous aurez écorchez pas vrai ! Non, évidement je dois être compatissante, à votre âge, il n'est plus recommander de transplaner vous pourriez perdre le peu de cerveau qu'il vous reste, espèce de vieille chouette, misérable canard boiteux … Bel Uriel n'eu pas le temps de finir ses insultes car Lumina et Djehra l'étouffait de leurs mains, une expression de gêne et de terreur sur le visage devant les propos de leurs amies.

- Comment osez-vous ! J'enlève 50 points à votre maison ! Espèce de sale petite créature ! S'exclama Sybille, les yeux écarquillés par la fureur.

- Pauvre t… t'aimerais bien, mais je suis pas encore à Poudlard, espèce de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase non plus, ses deux amies l'entraînaient dans la foule. La jeune fille ne semblait pas se calmer, jamais ses amies ne l'avaient vu en colère et cela les bluffé.

- On a acheté tous les livres, il ne nous manque que nos baguettes e nos hiboux, l renseigna Djehra, allez calme toi, le plus important c'est que tu sois arrivé !

- Ouais ! C'est ça Djé, le plus important c'est que je vais lui rendre la vie infernale à c'te poufiasse, non je te jure, sous prétexte que j'ai l'âge, elle me plante là, comme une conne ! C'était atroce, fatiguant, le pire c'est que tu sais pas si tu arrivera entier à destination !

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on presse pour les baguettes tu viens ? Elle bougonna alors que Lumina les entraînaient. La cloche retentit dans le magasin. Mr Ollivander se retourna en sursautant, surpris de recevoir des élèves aussi tardivement. Lumina s'avança la première, impatiente, il réfléchit puis au bout d'un quart d'heure il avait épuisé tout un stock de baguette. Il poussa enfin un petit cri de triomphe en réapparaissant avec une boîte poussiéreuse.

- Je veux être changer en cochon par Merlin si cette baguette n'est pas la bonne !

Lumina ressentit un doux frissonnement parcourir son corps lorsqu'elle la prit en main, c'était la bonne.

- Hum… 27,5 cm, bois de chêne, particularité : le cheveux d'un très belle Vélane, attention elle jette parfois de bien mauvais sorts cette baguette là !

A vous mademoiselle dit-il à l'encontre de Bel Uriel. Elle ne broncha pas quand le vieil homme essayait sa 150 ème baguette.

- Par Merlin vous êtes toutes difficile ma parole ! Mais je finirais par trouver.

Il poussa une autre exclamation de satisfaction, son magasin sans dessus-dessous.

- Voyons, 27,5cm également, bois de prunier, de châtaigner, un peu de poudre de saphir et … et essayer là s'il vous plaît. Bel Uriel ses cheveux se dressait sur sa tête, un eu électrifiant, elle adorait ça.

- Sachez mademoiselle, que je n'ai jamais vendu de baguette semblable à celle là. Elle est trop noir à cause de sa particularité : des cendres de Loups-garous. Ces sorts ne sont pas puissants mais d'une efficacité redoutable. Il jeta un regard vague la jeune fille puis passa à la dernière.

Deux heures qu'il fouillait, renversez, soulevez, chamboulez son stock et rien à faire il ne trouvez pas de baguette bonne pour Djehra. Du jamais vu, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s'arrêta sur place brutalement comme frappé par la foudre, il courus à son comptoir, sortit un clef, ouvrit le tiroir, la boîte était intacte comme protégé par un sortilège, maniement délicatement le tout, il se tu.

- Des siècles et des siècles, peut-êtres des millénaires tenez mademoiselle.

Djehra la prit, une aura blanche l'entoura, elle se sentait légère.

- 27,5 cm comme les autres, elle est unique son bois est celui d'un arbre maudit et mortel, un riser noire, particularité : cendre de sphinx et surtout dent de dragon, sa puissance est prodigieuse si elle est bien utilisé. Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'une fillette aussi frêle… Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences par Merlin.

Elles le payèrent, elles avaient perdu pas mal de temps et il leur resté à acheter un hiboux car au grand désespoir de Bel Uriel, il n'acceptait pas les corbeaux. Lumina avait acheter un hiboux tacheté de partout avec des yeux magnifiques selon elle, Djehra une chouette blanche, le magasin menaçait de fermer lorsque Bel Uriel choisi un vieil hibou, sa cage plantait au fond du magasin, il lui tournait le dos. La bête d'après lui n'obéissais à rien ni à personne, au mieux il vous fixait désespérément. Tous ces anciens propriétaire l'avaient ramenait car d'après eux l'oiseau les rendait suicidaire.

Sur ce Béli l'acheta le double de son prix.

- J'espère l'offrir à Sybille, tu penses qu'elle se pendra ?

- L'heure tournait et leur professeur pressé, les attendaient impatiemment.

- Je le prédis, moi je le sens, c'est évident par Merlin, je le jure ce trio est infernal !

Déjà il fallait ce dépêchait, Poudlard n'attendait pas.


	3. Annonce

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

A tous les lecteurs de cette fic fic, je suis dans le regret d'annoncer que durant les vacance saucun chapitre ne ser apublié.

La cause?

Lumina, responsable de la version écrite, a laisser son ordinateur à réparer durant son voyage en France.

Djehra, malgré son génie, ne peut pas ré-écrire les chapitres de ses amies.

bel Uriel n'a pas d'ordinateur.

J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu.

Pour information, nous sommes au chapitre 19 dan sla version écrite.

Les chapitres s'écrivent dan cet ordre.

Djehra - Bel Uriel - Lumina. Cette dernière est en train d'écrire le chapitre précédant le bal d'Haloween!

Lisez nos autres fics en attendant, si vous voulez. Pour patienter, Djehra publie régulièrement les chapitres d'une fic Harry Potter nommée Pouvoir de Sang. Elle traite des vampires. Vous pourrez passer le temps!

Allez, désolé, on vous embrasse fort.

Djehra Keurjani, actuel porte parole du Trio Infernal!


	4. Examen dès l'arrivée,entre pratique et

**Auteur** : Djehra Keurjani ( et oui encore moi ! )

**Genre **: tout + sadisme poussé

**Note d'auteur **: c'est moi qui écrit cette partie vu qu'elles ne veulent pas s'en charger. Pour note, ce chapitre a été écrit durant un trajet de bus donc il sera court.

**Disclaimer **: Tout ce qui n'est pas à J. K. Rowling est au Keurjani !

_Merci d'avoir laissé des reviews et désolées du retard! lol _

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 3 : Examen des l'arrivée, entre théorie et pratique …**

Sybille les fit transplaner une nouvelle fois au grand désespoir de Bel Uriel qui cette fois faillit se faire désartibuler, ainsi que ses deux amies. Elles atterrirent à la lisière du parc de Poudlard. A peine apparues, Bel Uriel tomba à la renverse à cause du poids du sac, entraînant Lumina et Djehra avec elle. La réaction fut immédiate de la part de Lumina.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe ça va tâcher nos vêtements !

- Ok, ok, te prends pas la tête …

Djehra, qui s'était relevée, tendit ses deux mains pour les aider à en faire de même, puis prit l'expression qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle allait dire quelque chose d'évident, d'important et surtout un peu bête mais à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

- Les girls ?

- Oui sempaï ? ( vive la synchronisation ! )

- On devrait pas porter une robe de sorcière, au moins par-dessus nos vêtements ?

Djehra avait ajouté cette phrase en prévision de la remarque de Lumina, qui sur le coup se retrouvait sans savoir quoi dire du moins pendant quelques secondes.

- Dans ce cas, à quoi ça sert qu'on s'habille bien si personnes le verra !

- Mais non, ne le prend pas mal. Tu pourras toujours l'ouvrir comme un manteau !

- Mouais … on va dire que, hein … bon on y va ou on prend racine !

Elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers Poudlard, notant au passage que Trelawney avait disparu, les laissant se débrouiller seules ; pour le plus grand plaisir de Bel Uriel. Avec leurs sacs, chouette et hiboux, et leurs achats, elles franchirent la longue distance la séparant du château. Plus elles avançaient et plus elles pouvaient aperçevoir une silhouette devant la porte, et lorsqu'il ne resta que deux mètres elles furent sûres et certaines qu'une puissance supérieure ne voulait pas qu'elles passent un bon moment à Poudlard . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en dface d'elle,il y avait le … hum …très …hum… apprécié ( s'étouffe en disant ça) professeur Rogue, avec ses euh … ravissants … hum…. cheveux gras ( très pratique pour la cuisine ) et son euh … ravissant … hum ... nez crochu … ( ou nouveau modèle de portemanteau ). Seule Bel Uriel fut heureuse de le voir tandis qu'une lueur de dégoût et de désespoir se lisaient dans les yeux des deux autres.

- Mlles … Bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Ca va, vous forcez pas, on n'est pas dupes !

Le presque sourire un brin machiavélique de Rogue disparu totalement.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune insolente ?

- Djehra. Djehra Niwa. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas insolente mais réaliste et qu'en disant cela je vous évite de vous froisser un muscle en souriant.

Il y eut un grand, très grand silence, durant lequel Lumina et Bel Uriel se retenaient de rire et Rogue dévisageait Djehra, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Puis il leur tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans le château qui résonnait des bruits du repas de midi. Ainsi elles avaient perdu 5h sur le chemin de traverse !

- Suivez-moi.

Il n'y avait aucune note de gentillesse dans la voix de Rogue, ce qui incita les trois arrivantes à se taire, pour une fois. Il les conduisirent à une statue passablement affreuse. Il les laissa plantées là, comme trois connes, sans leur donner le mot de passe.

-Euh...on fais quoi maintenant?

-Ben réfléchissons...

-Ouais.

Djehra ferma les yeux une demi seconde avant de claquer des doigts.

-Je sais! Dumby utilise des firandises comme mots d epasse! Essayons ça!

-Ok...Fraises Tagada, Dragibus, Ficelles Fraise, Fielle Menthe...

-Non Lumi, plutôt des firandises sorcières. Bulles Baveuses?

-Fizwizbiz?

-Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue? Patacitrouilles?

-Plumes en Sucre? Réglisse mordeuse? Nid de Cafard?

Ca n'avait vraiment pas l'air de marcher. Elles se turent avant qu'à elles trois elles disent -donc elles crient, vu qu'elles sont trois...

-BONBONS AU CITRON!

La gargouille horrible s'effaca pour laisser voir un escalier magique. Elles l'empruntèrent sans hésitation, se laissant porter jusqu'en haut. Puis elles arrivèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, où il les attendait en compagnie de Mc Gonagall.

-Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles! Nous sommes désolés de vous accueillir si tard mais vos noms...

-...ne sont apparus qu'il y a une semaine sur vos registres. On avait compris.

-Eh bien, vous serez donc réparties dans vos maisons respectives. Quels sont vos noms?

-Bel Uriel Disraeli.

-Djehra Niwa.

-Lumina Keurjani.

-Parfait, cela se passera lors du repas!

-D'accord mais...et pour nos âges?

-Ben oui,prefesseur Dumbledore, nous sommes trois amies mais n'avons pas le même âge. Comment ferons-nous pour les cours?

-Eh bien... on va vous faire passer un test théorique et pratique pour déterminer en quelle année vous allez être.

-D'accord! Allons-y!

L'entousiasme de Djehra était presque effrayant. En effet, elle connaissait Harry Potter par coeur, presque mot par mot, donc elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se tromper! Il n'en allait en revanche pas de même pour les deux autres jeunes filles. Lumina avait un peu le trac, car elle connaissait bien les tomes du livre mais s'était plutôt intéressée à un certain blond platine et un brun ténébreux...Bel Uriel, elle, paniquait, vu qu'elle avait du mal pour les détails et ne connaissait que les grandes lignes. Mais elle savait que de toutes façons Djehra rattraperait le coup.

-Bon, je vous poserait 7 questions avant de vous demander d'exécuter certains sortilèges...

-Oui professeur Mc Gonagall.

Il eut un instant de flottement.

-Comment connaissez vous mon nom?

-Je crois que le professeur Rogue l'a laissé échapper...

-Ah.

Ouf, elles avaient eu chaud! Elles n'allaient tout de même pas dire "On a lu une bonne partie de votre vie et de celle de Harry"! Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et les trois jeunes filles reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Trois parchemins flottaient et une plume écrivait leur réponse, car elles répondraient toutes en même temps.

-Question 1. **Qu'est-ce qu'un bézoard?**

-Bel Uriel: Un ingrédient de potions élémentaire. Lumina: Une pierre utilisée en potions. Djehra:  Le bézoard est une pierre, que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, qui est la base de tous les antidotes de poisons car sa chimie interne et se spropriété diverses en annulent les effets. Elle est souvent utilisée en potions et est considérée comme une des bases.

-Question 2: **Qu'est-ce qu'un Basilic?**

-Bel Uriel: Un serpent meutrier. Lumina: Un serpent de race unique, meurtier, ayant obtenu à Salazar Serpentard. Djehra: Le Basilic est, chez les sorcier, le nom du serpent géant le plus redouté des hommes, car son regard simple suffit à provoquer la mort. Il n'en a existé qu'un seul à ce jour et il a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, qu'il avait enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets de Poudlard. Ce serpent est aussi la plus grande crainte des araignées qui s'enfuient à son approche. Si vous rencontrez le relfet de son regard, vous ne serez que pétrifié à vie sauf s'il y a une potion à base de racine de Mandragore. Chez les Moldus, le Basilic est aussi une épice douce utilisée dans la cuisine européenne.

-Question 3: **Donnez au moins deux signes distinctif du Loup Garou.**

-Bel Uriel: Ses crocs, son extraordinaire grandeur. Lumina: Ses poils hérissés, sa force, son odorat et sa taille énorme. Djehra: Il y a tout d'abord ses crocs, ses griffes acérées, ses pattes arrières trop puissantes pour être humaines, ses hurlements bestiaux, ses yeux dorés, sa force herculéenne, son poil dru et dur, son museau de loup, sa taille démesurément grande mais proportionnelle à sa force, sa vitesse surhumaine, son acuité, son flair face au sang ou a toute proie humaine, sa fragilité quand arrive la pleine lune.

- Question 4: **Quelles sont les autres écoles de Magie?**

-Bel Uriel: Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Lumina:  Beauxbâtons, qui enseigne en Frane et Durmstrang, qui enseigne quelque part en Russie ou en Sibérie. Djehra: Il y a bien sûr Beauxbâtons, située en France, dirigée par Mme Maxime, ainsi que Durmstrang, connu pour sa nette orientation vers la Magie Noire, situé quelque part vers la Sibérie ou la Russie, anciennement dirigée par Igor Karkaroff, ancien Mangemort réhabilité mais mort il y a un ou deux ans. Puis il y a Salem, dirigée par Deirdre Mayfair, située en Amérique, et Mahô, dirigée par Kakashi Hatake, située au Japon.

- Question 5: **Citez deux arts Divinatoires.**

-Bel Uriel: Boule de Cristal et Feuille de Thé. Lumina: Feuilles de Thé et Lignes de la Main. Djehra: Les plus connues sont la lecture et l'interprétation des étoiles, des feuilles de thé, des lignes de la main, la vision dans une boule de cristal, le tirage du tarot et le tirage du Yi-King. Il y a aussi la vision du futur ou prophétie. Bien entendu, la Divination a toujours existé sans pour autant être une science reconnue, il est donc impossible de tous les connaître et les maîtriser.

-Question 6: **Citez trois potions magiques connues.**

-Bel Uriel: Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, Goutte du Mort Vivant et Veritaserum. Lumina: Potion de Ratatinage, Felix Felicis, Potion Hocqueteuse. Djehra: Pour n'en citer que quelques unes: Goutte du Mort Vivant, Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, Potion Poussos, Potion Hocqueteuse, Potion de Ratatinage, Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, Polynectar.

-Question 7: **Citer quatre grands Mages.**

-Bel Uriel: Merlin, Salazar, Godric, Rowena. Lumina: Merlin, Helga, Rowena, Salazar. Djehra: Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle.

Les parchemins se remplacèrent magiquement car certaines réponses étaient trop longues pour n'être consignées que sur un seul parchemin. Pour Djehra, il en fallut trois. Pour Lumina, il en fallut deux. Pour Bel uriel, un seul suffisit. Mc Gonagall leur demanda alors de sortir leur baguettes tandis qu'Albus lisait les réponses des jeunes filles, haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois.

-Epreuve pratique.

Minerva fit apparaître trois cibles d'un tour de main.

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais quel informulé avez-vous utilisé?

-Comment cela miss Niwa?

-Ben oui, il a bien fallu que vous utilisiez un Informulé puisque vous avez fait apparaître ces cibles sans prononcer de formule.

Minerva la regarda longuement avant de répondre et d'enchaîner sur la suite.

-L'_Apparitus Cibla._ Maintenant, vous allez lançer les sorts que je vous indiquerai sur les cibles, puis après le quatrième vous en lancerez un de votre connaissance autre que ceux que je vous aurais indiqué.

Bel Uriel déglutit, Lumina eut un sourire satisfait et Djehra resta songeuse mais souriante.

-Allez, en premier: _Flipendo._

La cible de Bel Uriel recula de dix centimètre, celle de Djehra d'une cinquantaine et celle de Lumina fut projetée à un mètre. D'un geste, Minerva les fit revenir à leur endroit initial.

-Deuxième: _Incendio._

La cible de Bel Uriel fut la proie d'une jolie mais brève flamme, celle de Djehra brûla dans sa totalité et celle de Lumina fut réduite en cendre par un joyeux feu de joie. Minerva réitéra son geste pour que les cibles reviennent à leur état précédent.

-Troisième:_ Aguamenti._

La cible de Bel Uriel fut mouillée sur la moitié, celle de Djehra fut entièrement trempée et des gouttes en coulaient et celle de Lumina baignait maintenant dans une flaque d'eau, totalement détrempée. Nouveau geste de Minerva.

-Quatrième:_ Cracbadabum._

La cible de Bel Uriel se déchira en pas mal d'endroits, celle de Djehra fut déchirée de haut en bas, laissant la mousse s'en échapper à flots et celle de Lumina fut déchirée de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, en diagonale...Minerva leur rendit leur apparence normale.

-Choisissez vos sorts.

Lumina s'avança en première, et après une mince réflexion, elle pointa sa baguette sur la cible et dit d'une voix claire.

-_Diffindo_.

La cible fut coupée en deux par un tracé net. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Bel Uriel qui s'avança vers sa cible, déglutit fortement, avant de prononcer.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_.

La cible s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'au plafond pourtant très haut, puis Bel Uriel la fit revenir à terre. Djehra inspira puis expira avant de placer la cible à l'autre bout de la pièce et de revenir à sa place. puis elle eut un mouvement souple du poignet avant de formuler son sort.

-_Accio._

La cible vola directement vers elle et s'arrêta juste devant la blonde. Minerva les fit disparaître et interrogea Dumbledore du regard.

-Eh bien...des talents disparates mais bien présents, vous avez de bonnes bases...Je dirais que vous entrerez en Septième année.

-COOL!

Elles avaient sauté de joie et crié en même temps. Quand la tempête se fut clamée, Dumbledore leur fit un sourire bienveillant.

-Je sens que cette année sera riche en prouesses! Redescendez et attendez dans la salle attenante à la Grande Salle; d'accord?

-Bien professeur!

Sans attendre leur reste, les jeunes filles coururent vers le lieu indiqué, toutes excitées, toutefois guidées par des professeurs qui soupiraient d'anticipation..

--

Voilà! Laissez de reviews please!

Kiss!

Trio Keurjani


End file.
